Desgracia en un campamento de verano
by Pennyfeather
Summary: Bueno...este es una historia obviamente de James y Lily, no es muy peculiar, asi que mejor leanla, y dejen sus comentarios
1. Default Chapter

Desgracia en un campamento de verano

Hola! Bueno, primero le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Ale por haberme ayudado en la idea de esta historia y en los diálogos muchas gracias Ale. Esta es una historia de obviamente James y Lily, pero en esta historia Lily es una persona muy prepotente que cree que el dinero lo es todo, pero todo va a ir cambiando, bueno mejor léanla, ah y otra cosa mas, yo puse a los merodeadores es una época mucho mas moderna con PC´s, celulares y cosas por el estilo espero que les guste

> > > > > > > O

Lily Evans y James Potter estaban por cursar su 7° y último año en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ambos pertenecían a las familias mas renombradas de sus respectivos mundos.

Lilianne Evans, era hija de los empresarios con más dinero en toda Inglaterra; Carole y Daniel Evans. Lily tenía 17 años, era una joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, que gozaba de fama, popularidad y unas amigas que no cambiaria por nada; Anneliese Coleman, una castaña alta de ojos cafés, Rachelle LeBlanc, una rubia de ojos azules y Hallie Albee de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel. Además Lily era una modelo en su mundo y toda una rompecorazones. Lily tenía una hermana llamada Petunia, todo lo contrario a ella, Petunia no era nada, pero nada agraciada, además de que las dos hermanas se odiaban a muerte.

Por otro lado estaba James Potter, hijo de los aurores más reconocidos en el mundo mágico, Chantel y Jeremy Potter. James también lo tenía todo, pero a diferencia de Lily, James no era presuntuoso y tenía los pies sobre la tierra. James formaba parte de un grupo llamado "Los Merodeadores", estaba formado por los mejores amigos de James; Sirius Black (Padfoot), era alto de cabello negro y ojos grises, Remus Lupin (Moony), que era alto de cabello color arena y ojos dorados, y el ultimo era Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), una persona de estatura baja. James además tenía un hermano menor: Joshua.

Ese verano James había decidido hacer una gran broma al lado de sus amigos, la cual termino en desastrosas consecuencias, por lo que los señores Potter decidieron enviar a su hijo a un campamento muggle en Escocia, pero eso no fue todo, los padres de James decidieron hablar con los padres de Sirius, Remus y Peter sobre el campamento y que seria bueno para los "niños", así aprenderían a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad. Por lo que los demás padres estuvieron de acuerdo en enviar a sus hijos al campamento.

O

Días mas tarde en casa de los Potter se encontraban reunidos James y sus amigos

"¡¡No puedo creer que nos hagan esto!!" decía James muy indignado

"En serio, eh, por una bromita insignificante e infantil nos mandan a la Santa Inquisición" dijo Remus metiendo su ropa a su maleta

"Bueno, tomen el lado positivo, si nos quedáramos aquí, siempre nos estarían reclamando y poniéndonos a trabajar todo el día" dijo Sirius tranquilamente "Además, en el campamento habrá chicas!!"

Los otros tres chicos lo ignoraron, Sirius siempre pensaba en chicas. "Pero enserio," dijo James " uno vuela el techo una vez..."

" O dos" dijo Peter

" O doce" agrego Remus...

" Las veces que sean. Uno vuela el techo un par de veces y de repente somos criminales y merecemos la cárcel"

" James, es solo campamento de verano" dijo Joshua sin alzar la vista del gameboy con el que estaba jugando sentado en la cama de James " No es la prisión del estado"

" Fácil para ti, tu te vas de crucero a las islas griegas" gruñó James, "Nosotros tenemos que ir a Escocia, también conocido como el lugar mas aburrido de la tierra."

"Oh, bueno no es tan malo, por que de seguro encontraran una broma para hacer en el campamento ¿o no?" dijo Joshua por fin despegando la vista del gameboy.

O

Mientras tanto en casa de Lily Evans

"Lily no debes ser tan altanera, ni debes hacer menos a la gente que no tiene dinero" decía la señora Evans mientras desayunaba.

"Además gastas demasiado dinero Lilianne, deberías ahorrar un poco ¿no crees?" Esta vez hablo el señor Evans

"Deberías mandar a esta anormal a un internado en las vacaciones también pap" Petunia miraba amenazadoramente a su hermana.

Lily se había mantenido callada en toda esa conversación, obviamente pensando donde iría ahora a gastar dinero, sobre las ruedas de su mas reciente regalo un BMW "Además tengo que llenar mi closet, por que supongo que en estas vacaciones debe haber muchas fiestas" Pensó en voz alta Lily.

"Lilianne" dijo pacientemente Daniel Evans volviendo la vista hacia su hija "A partir de ahora vas a estar castigada hasta que entres a Hogwarts ¿esta entendido?"

"Pero papá eso no es justo, además ya no tengo ropa y...y..." Lily empezaba a preocuparse por que ya no sabía que mas decirle a su papá "¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras!" gritó a su papá y salió enojada hacia su recámara.

"¿Cuando entenderá esa niña?" Esta vez hablo la señora Evans.

Cuando Lily llego a su recámara estaba roja del coraje, haciendo berrinches, pero tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Anneliese.

"Hola Annli" (este era el nombre que sus amigas le decían a Anneliese ya que estaba demasiado largo) saludo Lily alegremente mientras tomaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Rachelle.

"Hey Lily! ¿Que paso?" saludo Anneliese a Lily

"Oh nada...nada ¿que podría haber pasado...? Solo te hablo para ver si quieres ir de compras..."

"¿QUÉ? ¿Y por que me lo preguntas? Claro que si! No necesitas preguntarlo Lily!" dijo a punto de morir Anneliese.

"Eh..." dijo Lily tomando de nuevo el celular que había tirado por el grito de Anneliese "Claro..Si eh..Bueno pasó por ti mas tarde ¿OK? Bueno nos vemos, bye" dijo Lily mientras volvía a marcar otro número.

"Hallie! ¿Como estas?, oye vamos de compras ¿no vas?" pregunto Lily muy emocionada.

"Si, claro pasas por mi ¿vale?"

"Ok, entonces...nos vemos!" dijo la pelirroja

"Perfecto" dijo Lily "la venganza es dulce como la miel"

O

"Oye James no crees que deberíamos dar nuestra ultima vuelta antes de irnos a ese...ese...ese...¡¡¡MALDITO CAMPAMENTO!!!" decía Sirius mientras empezaba a jugar en el PC de James

Remus había empezado a jugar con el XBox Live (jajaja bueno esta historia esta situada en nuestros tiempos, por eso tan moderno todo ¿no?) de James y se estaba peleando con otro jugador de...algún lugar del mundo y se empezaban a gritar.

"Moony ¿que te pasa? Recuerda que solo es un JUEGO ok un simple J-U-E-G-O" decía James zarandeando a Remus.

"SI YA LO SE! PERO ES QUE ESTE INÚTIL ME QUIERE HACER TRAMPA A MI EH! A MI!" Remus había empezado a ponerse rojo del coraje "Pero es verdad solo es un juego no tengo por que enojarme "

"Eh...pero controla tu temperamento amigo" Sirius había dejado de jugar con el PC para ver a Remus gritar " Bueno entonces que hay de nuestra salida ¿eh?"

"¿De cual salida hablas?" Preguntó Remus a Sirius

"Bien, es que aquí Padfoot quiere salir a dar un paseo antes de ir a ese "Maldito Campamento" así lo dijo Sirius eh, a mi me parece buena idea, tu que opinas Moony?" dijo James

"Me parece una buena idea, así que ¿qué esperamos? Vamonos ya"

"Yo quiero ir a comprar unas cuantas películas para mi DVD portátil" dijo Sirius presumiendo su nueva adquisición "Y unos cd´s para el camino al campamento, PERO quiero ir a una tienda donde podamos ver a muchas chicas"

Al igual que la vez anterior, los demás ignoraron el comentario de Sirius.

"Esta bien, así que vamonos ya de una vez"

En ese momento entraron Joshua y Peter que venían de la cocina "James, mi mama quiere que vayas a..." pero no pudo terminas la frase por que James, Sirius y Remus, este último jalando a Peter habían salido corriendo. "Uh, vas a estar en problemas cuando llegues hermanito"

James había bajado las escaleras y casi se resbala al tomar las llaves del carro. Sirius Remus y Peter ya lo estaban esperando afuera, pero Sirius había notado un carro nuevo en la cochera de los Potter, aun se estaba preguntando de quién sería cuando llego James diciendo "Por lo que veo ya descubriste mi nuevo regalo ¿verdad Padfoot?"

"Wow! ¿Es tuyo Prongs? Si supongo que si verdad me lo acabas de decir pero ¿cuándo te lo regalaron? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?" pregunto Sirius al quedarse sin aire

"James!! Un Rover 75, (el 75 no es el año del carro ¿eh? Solo que así le han de haber puesto los de la automotriz jaja) y ¿cuando te lo dieron? Por que según esto, hiciste algo malo ¿no?" pregunto Remus aun admirando el carro de James

"Bueno mi papá lo había comprado antes de que lo HICIERAMOS, Remus mi querido quimosabi. Fuimos todos, no solo yo, así que como ya lo había comprado pues me lo tuvo que dar" dijo James con cara de angelito bajado del cielo. (Que lindoo!!!)

"Entonces hay que irnos antes de que se arrepienta" esta vez hablo (la maldita rata) Peter

Salieron de la casa mientras Sirius iba cambiando de cd´s en el carro, y se iba fijando donde hubiera alguna galería con muchas chicas, hasta que en una esquina....

O

Lily ya había terminado de arreglarse y estaba buscando su bolsa rosa entre las millones de bolsas que tenía, después de haberse cambiado de ropa un millón de veces se había quedado con un pantalón pescador blanco, una blusa de tirantes rosa, y sus chanclas de tacón rosas (la rosita fresita o ¿que? Jeje ). Cuando estaba por bajar Petunia la vio "¿A donde crees que vas fenómeno?" le dijo en un tono despectivo a Lily "Mis papas te castigaron Lilianne, por lo tanto no puedes salir de esta casa" Lily había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana. Por lo que salió de la casa y subió a su BMW. Llegó a casa de Anneliese donde ya se encontraban Rachelle y Hallie esperándola.

"Hola chicas" saludó Lily "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Hola Lily, si vamonos ya" saludo Annli

Cuando ya todas estaban en el carro mientras llegaban al centro comercial, Lily tuvo que parar por que había mucho tráfico, pero....

O

"¿HEY ESA NO ES EVANS & CO?" grito Sirius señalando el BMW de Lily

En ese momento James dejo de mirar al carro de adelante para dirigir su mirada al carro de al lado, Remus miraba a Sirius con cara de "¿QUE?" y Peter se asomo por entre los asientos de James y Sirius.

"Y estas a donde irán ¿eh?" pregunto James

"Oye Lily ¿esos no son Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew?" Preguntó Rachelle mirando hacia el carro de James

"Hola chicas" ese había sido Sirius. James y Remus lo miraron incrédulamente

"Hola Black" saludo Hallie desde los asientos de atrás

"Y... ¿a donde van?" ahora fue James el que pregunto

"Oh solo vamos a un centro comercial y ustedes?, Supongo que a algún Pub por ahí no?" había preguntado Rachelle

"No, vamos a acompañar a Sirius a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesita" contestó Remus

"Veo que ya avanzo la "multitud"" inquirió Lily despectivamente "Nos vemos en Hogwarts" dijo mientras arrancaba

"Si que sigue sintiéndose la gran cosa ¿verdad?" dijo Peter mientras James volvía a tomar el volante para dirigirse a su destino

O

Después de haber estado todo el día de compras llegaron a casa de Anneliese y empezaron a platicar y a comer.

"Oh no lo puedo creer" decía Hallie "Remus esta mas guapo que nunca, las vacaciones le van muy bien"

"La que no lo puede creer soy yo! ¿Como es posible que te guste alguien de los merodeadores Hallie?" decía Rachelle mientras comía un chocolate y empezaba a abrir sus bolsas de compras en busca de algo. "Aunque no puedo negar que están muy guapos"

"Exceptuando a Peter, el no es nada agraciado, pero es muy simpático" dijo Anneliese

"Pues para mi ninguno vale la pena, la verdad es que son muy poca cosa para mi" dijo Lily con una voz muy altanera.

Todas se quedaron viendo a Lily un poco extrañadas, aunque sabían que Lily siempre había sido así, pero nunca había llegado a decir que ellos eran poca cosa para ella, por lo que Hallie se atrevió a decirle algo.

"Oye Lily" dijo un poco nerviosa "Pero por que dices que son muy poca cosa para ti, digo si te refieres al dinero los cuatro son iguales a ti, también tienen dinero y además lo mas importante en una persona no es el que tengan dinero o no, sino como son, si son buenos, simpáticos, que se preocupan por los demás y...." pero no pudo terminar por que Lily la había cortado.

"¿Sabes que? Cada quien piensa diferente ¿no? Así que YO PIENSO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA Y TU NO VAS A VENIR A CAMBIARME ¿ESTA ENTENDIDO?" dijo Lily roja del coraje "Tengo que irme nos vemos después" dijo saliendo de la sala de estar de la casa de Anneliese

O

El celular de James había empezado a sonar. Así que le dijo a Sirius que bajara el volumen de la canción, pero todos se quedaron callados al oír los gritos de provenían del celular de James

"JAMES POTTER!! ¿QUÉ TE PIENSAS NIÑO?" Esta había sido la voz de la señora Potter, el aludido se había separado del teléfono a un metro de distancia de su oído "NECESITABA QUE ME HICIERAS UN FAVOR!!! ¿QUÉ NO TE DIJO TU HERMANO?" James se había puesto lívido del susto

"Eh no mami, Joshua no me dijo nada " respondió James en un tono angelical

"MUY BIEN! TE QUIERO YA EN LA CASA!! NO TE TARDES Y EN LUGAR DE PASAR 4 SEMANAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO, VAS A PASAR 8 SEMANAS ¿ME ENTENDISTE? 8 SEMANAS" y en ese momento la señora Potter colgó el teléfono

"¿¿¿8 semanas???" Preguntó asombrado Remus "Bueno James a mi solo me iban a mandar 4 semanas al campamento"

Pero Sirius estaba tratando de contener una carcajada y después le restregó en la cara a James "¿¿MAMI?? Jajajajajaja ¿por qué dijiste eso Prongs? Jajaja"

"Oo ¿eh?" James se quedo pensando a que hora había dicho eso

"Oh, Sirius por Merlín! Cállate por favor! ¿Que no escuchaste? Van a mandar a James 8 semanas al campamento y nosotros solo vamos por 4 semanas! 4 semanas!" dijo Remus a punto de estrangularlo

Lily ya había llegado a su casa, pero para su sorpresa Petunia, su mama y su papá, este último muy enojado, a Lily se le habían caído las bolsas del susto, ya sabía lo que le esperaba y todo GRACIAS a Petunia.

"LILIANNE" gritó el señor Evans "TE DIJE QUE ESTABAS CASTIGADA ¿VERDAD?" pregunto el señor Evans, a lo que Lily asintió altaneramente.

"Si ¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo te dije que necesitaba comprar ropa ¿o no?"

"Muy bien señorita, para que se te bajen los humos y dejes de ser una grosera, altanera, creída y orgullosa señorita" dijo la señora Evans "Te vamos a mandar a un campamento en Escocia por 8 semanas ¿entendido? Y no acepto berrinches" dicho esto el señor y la señora Evans se retiraron de ahí. Por lo que solo Petunia y Lily quedaron.

"Repito tu frase hermanita: La venganza es dulce como la miel" y Petunia se retiro a su recámara dejando a una Lily confundida, enojada y a punto de matar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en el camino a su habitación.

Fin del Capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que deje de escribir esta historia, pero gracias a mi amiga Ale la continué ) muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos Ale!.

Bueno mil disculpas a todas aquellas personas que se quedaron con las ganas de leer otro chap, bueno aquí lo tienen y mil disculpas a ustedes

O

En el capítulo anterior (bien One Tree Hill jajaja perdón perdón no puedo dejar de hacer publicidad a lo que me gusta).

"Muy bien señorita, para que se te bajen los humos y dejes de ser una grosera, altanera, creída y orgullosa señorita" dijo la señora Evans "Te vamos a mandar a un campamento en Escocia por 8 semanas ¿entendido? Y no acepto berrinches" dicho esto el señor y la señora Evans se retiraron de ahí. Por lo que solo Petunia y Lily quedaron.

"Repito tu frase hermanita: La venganza es dulce como la miel" y Petunia se retiro a su recámara dejando a una Lily confundida, enojada y a punto de matar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en el camino a su habitación.

O

"Que bien" decía Lily que estaba tirada en su cama "¿Qué piensan que haré con todos los desfiles de modas, las fiestas, mis citas...? Y además ¿¿un campamento? ¿Y en Escocia? Que patético"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Lily, era Rachelle

"Ah, hola" saludo Lily

"Oye Lily no te molestes por el comentario que hizo Hallie, ya sabes como es ella, y mas con eso que esta perdidamente enamorada de Lupin, pues..."

"..."

"Lily ¿estas ahí?" preguntó Rachelle al ver que su amiga no respondía

"Eh...si claro, ¿qué querías?" preguntó Lily saliendo de su trance

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó algo preocupada Rachelle

"No, casi nada" dijo "Solo que mis padres decidieron mandarme por 8 semanas a un campamento en Escocia"

"¿En serio? ¡¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!" grito Rachelle

"Oo se ve que no conoces esos campamentos verdad?" preguntó Lily

"Pues campamento suena como a campo ¿no?" dijo Rachelle

"Obviamente que si, pero ósea por lo mismo, en el campo no hay tiendas, no puedes salir a pasear ni nad..." pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

"Oye que emocionante" aseguró la rubia "Yo quiero ir, les diré a mis papas que me manden"

"Oh claro, has lo que quieras"

"Y también les diré a Annli y a Hallie" alegaba Rachelle

"Si, bueno me tengo que ir Rachelle, nos vemos" corto Lily

O

James había llegado ya a su casa, después de haber dejado a Remus y Peter en sus respectivas casas, La señora Potter, lo estaba esperando en la cocina. Por lo que a James y Sirius se les bajo el alma hasta los pies.

"JAMES POTTER" grito la señora Potter "YA ME DIJO TU HERMANO QUE NI SIQUIERA LE HICISTE CASO CUANDO FUE A DARTE MI RECADO, QUE SALISTE CORRIENDO ¿VERDAD?"

James había vuelto a ponerse lívido "Eh...eh...ayúdame Sirius" susurro James para que solo Sirius pudiera oírlo

"Disculpe señora Potter" ese había sido Sirius "Fue mi culpa el que su querido hijo no escuchara a Joshua" la madre de James lo miraba asombrada

"Muy bien Sirius, hablare con tus padres acerca de esto" le dijo Chantel Potter "No es posible que después de que los castiguemos por hacer esa broma, sigan portándose como unos niños de 3 años" sentenció la madre de James

"Pero...pero..." Sirius pensaba en alguna mentirilla que le creyera la señora Potter para que no hablara con sus padres, Sirius no pensaba pasarse ocho semanas en un campamento, por que eso quería decir que no tendría ni dos días de descanso antes de entrar a Hogwarts

"Pero nada Sirius" le dijo la señora Potter "muy bien ahora ya se pueden retirar"

Sirius y James subieron a buscar a Joshua

"QUERIDO HERMANO" gritó James

"_Oh no, que bien ahora querrá asesinarme"_ pensó Joshua "¿QUÉ PASÓ JAMES?" gritó Joshua que estaba jugando con su GameCube, tratando de sonar de lo mas casual.

"¿QUÉ QUE PASA?" dijo James "Que mi madre piensa, no mas bien me va a mandar al campamento por 8 semanas!" se sentó en la cama de Joshua

"Oye no te enojes, el que mama te haya castigado no fue mi culpa James, fue la tuya, ¡¡ni siquiera dejaste que de te diera el recado! " dijo Joshua muy consternado.

"Bueno, pues tienes un poco de razón, aunque es inevitable que mamá me mande a ese campamento" sentencio James.

"Mal plan de parte de tu madre Prongs, en serio"

"Bien...gracias Sirius, no ayudes" dijo el aludido cayéndose al estilo anime.

"No es que los corra, pero la verdad que estoy muy cansado" dijo Joshua enseñando hasta la campanilla en su bostezo.

"Y que dijiste: estos ya se van ¿no, ni lo sueñes hermanito, me debes un" pero fue interrumpido por su gran amigo Sirius,

"Joshua tiene razón Prongs, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, que aun no asimilo esto, tal vez sea un sueño eso del castigo, tal vez cuando despertemos nada de esto sea cierto...tal vez" pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de James.

"¿¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces Padfoot? Creo que te hace daño leer tanto libro" dijo James con cara de fastidio "Vamonos a dormir, buenas noches Joshua. Ya después me las pagaras" dijo saliendo de la recámara de su hermano menor.

O

A la mañana siguiente en casa de la familia Evans, Lily aun no asimilaba eso de que la iban a mandar a un campamento, no era posible. Se encontraba pensando esto en la tina de baño.

"" _Simplemente no puede ser cierto, no pueden hacer que abandone por tanto tiempo mi ciudad, mi amado Londres! No fue tan malo haberme salido de compras, ¿¿por que arman tanto escándalo por eso?" _pensaba Lily mientras llenaba la tina con burbujas. Pero fue sacada de esos pensamientos al oír que tocaban la puerta"

"¿Señorita Evans?" preguntó tímidamente la mucama "Su padre quiere que baje al jardín en 20 minutos, la esperan para el desayuno" dicho esto se marcho dejando a Lily aun absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Bien" dijo Lily "hora de salir de la tina" se envolvió el cabello en la toalla y se puso la bata.

Decidió prender la televisión, para ver que nuevas noticias había en los espectáculos. Nada al parecer nada interesante hasta que...

"OH ¡POR DIOS! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¿PORQUÉ JUSTO EN EL MES QUE ME VOY AL MALDITO CAMPAMENTO? ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!" gritaba Lily histérica al oír la nueva noticia.

O

Holaa de nuevo! Espero que estén tan bien como yo jaja, ya casi hace un año de que empecé a escribir esta historia y así la deje...no lo puedo creer que la haya dejado tanto tiempo, y gracias por los tres reviews que me mandaron! La verdad que si me hicieron muy feliz jeje así que aquí se los respondo y sigan leyendo el próximo capitulo D

Gracias por sus reviews

**Clavel:** Me alegra que te guste la historia Ale y gracias por alentarme a que la continuara . Lo demás ya lo sabes D

**Magicshadow:** Ya veras lo que tengo en mente para este campamento jaja. Y también disculpa por la tardanza ,

**Trixi Black:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por leerlo y a ti también mil disculpas por la tardanza. D


End file.
